Never Grow Up
by caitlynnprinzmetel
Summary: When Agnes decided to grow up and leave Gru to go to Paris, she meet Margo and Edith. Agnes soon feel lonely, but Margo and Edith will always stay by her side and comfort her with a little song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me**

Chapter One : The Changes

"Dad, can I go with Margo and Edith to Paris?" Agnes ask. She move herself closer to Gru. Gru, who is reading a newspaper, shock by his daughter's wishes. "What?"

"I said, can I go to Paris? For college." Agnes repeated herself. "But-"

"I know you wouldn't let me go alone, so I was thinking that since Margo and Edith are there too, so they can help me and make sure everything's alright. There's nothing to be worried about." Agnes said. "No. No you can't." Gru said, close the newspaper and handed it to one of his minions, Dave. "What? Why?" Agnes ask in disbelief. "You are my last Leetle Keetens. If you were gone, what am I gonna do?" Gru laugh. "Beside, there's a college near here, too."

"But I want to go to Paris! You know how bad I want this!" Agnes started to shout. "We can still visit it at holiday!" Gru smile. "No! I want to live there, Dad!" Agnes stand up, then headed to her room. "Agnes," Gru said. "My Leetle Keeten, wait." He continue. He tried to catch up with her, but when Agnes started to run _really _fast to her room, he can't keep up.

In her room, Agnes just laying on her bed. She stare at the ceiling. One year ago, everything was so different. Even though Margo has left a long time ago, since she's 5 years older than Agnes, but Edith, who is just 1 year older than her, is still here.

She can't help but started to miss those days when Margo and Edith still around. Sunday afternoon used to be so special, because they always had pizza with stuffed crust. Before they go to sleep, Gru always kisses their foreheads too. Well, Gru still kiss Agnes' forehead, but its still different somehow.

They usually share stories before go to bed. And working on homework together. Agnes used to live with them for all her live, and when both of them leaving, its so different and empty.

_Why can't Gru just allow me to go meet them? I miss them like crazy! _Agnes thought before she accidentally fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Gru, who is now headed to his lab, can't stop thinking about what just happened. He knew he could trust Margo and Edith as much as Agnes do, but even though Agnes is now 19, he can't just let his youngest daughter go. But, in other side, he feels guilty. He knew that Agnes' dream was living in Paris, and he also knew that she miss her sisters more than she ever does. But does he had to let her go?

_I'm sorry Agnes, _he thought. _But I couldn't let you go away._

And with that, they sit in silence at the dining table for dinner. Agnes still pretty mad at him, and he still can't let her go.

"Agnes, wait." Gru says after they had dinner. "There's reasons why I can't let you go." He continue. But Agnes just walk away. "Listen to me, please!" Gru says, and Agnes finally put her plate away and sit in front of him. "Explain to me why can't I go while my sister's could."

"Remember that time when you go on your first date?" Gru says. Yes, its really hard for him to let Agnes go on a date when she was 16. "You mean my first _and _my last date?"

"Yes. Well, remember how bad that Cameron guy break your heart?" Gru says. "Every single details."

"Well, I forbid you to go out on a date, and you break that rule, and look what has he done to you. Left you for another girl. So, what I'm saying is-"

"But why you let Margo and Edith go on another date? You know a guy break their hearts too."

"I'm not talking about heartbreak-"

"Why?"

"Because Margo is too smart to be fooled and Edith is too strong to get hurt!"

Gru seems to be like he's choosing the wrong word. Agnes' eyes immediately filled with tears, and she tried her best to hold it back. "So now I'm weak and stupid?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Gru exclaimed as Agnes run away. "Agnes, wait!"

In her room, Agnes bury her face in the pillow. She sobs without a sound. _Fine_. She thought to herself. _If he didn't let me go, I'll go by myself._

But Agnes do realized that she can't runaway by her own. She needs help. So she texted the only person she knew that would help her.

_Hey, Edith. Can you please book a ticket for me to go to Paris tomorrow morning?_

And Edith soon replied:

_Sure. There's two flight. Pick one. 01:30 A.M or 04:05 A.M?_

Agnes text back:

_01:30 A.M. The sooner, the better. Thanks, sis._

**Chapter 2 coming up! So how's the story so far? Sorry it was short. And by the way, in this story, Agnes is 19, Edith is 20, and Margo is 24.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Have you seen Despicable Me 2? Its hilarious! I think its the best movie I've ever seen. Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me.**

_The Next Morning_

Its 23:00. Agnes is getting ready to go to the airport. Of course she's already packing, and now she's getting ready.

She yawn and get up from her bed. She never get up so early before. She headed to the bathroom, her _own _bathroom - well actually its Margo's and Edith's too - and take a bath with a comfortable, warm water.

She quickly change into a white t-shirt that has a writing 'Not A Lot Going On At The Moment' like Taylor Swift's shirt in her music video, _22 _and a skinny jeans. She always been a fan of Taylor. Then, she grab a big belt and wear it. She wears her blue sneakers and do her hair into a ponytail.

She grab her white elegant coat and wears it, because she know she'll get cold in the airplane. She always does.

Slowly and carefully, Agnes bring her suitcase and tiptoed into the porch. She almost made it when one of the minions, Kevin, staring at her. "Kevin!" Agnes whisper. "I'm just going to go for a walk, okay?" She said. Kevin nods, and Agnes sigh in relieve.

When Agnes finally made it out of the door, she feels like she wanna dance, but she can't. She opens the mailbox and found the ticket Edith sent her. _Thanks, Edith, _she said to herself. So, without wasting any minute, she calls a taxi and go to the International Airport.

_00:30_

She finally found a nice, comfortable lounge before she get called for the plane. She can relaxed for 1 hour straight, and sometimes, its nice to travel alone.

_01:00_

Meanwhile, Gru, who is sleeping can sense that something is wrong. But then, he continue to sleep anyway.

_01:30_

When Agnes was on the air, she thanked herself. Her dream wouldn't be complete if she didn't break the rule. Agnes and another hundreds of people finally have a safe flight to Paris.

**I know, its short and sucks. Oh my God, I'm not a good writer, I know. I'm sorry! The next chapter would be better. I promise. Please review! And, yeah, if you're wondering why I use Taylor's name and song in this story, because I love her so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back! I know the story probably sucks, but I'll do my best. And this is my first story, I'm new here on , so no flame, please? Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me.**

"Agnes!" Agnes heard a very familiar voice. She put her suitcase and turn around, and see a young women that she miss.

She had a blue-greyish eyes and blonde hair that covered in a soft pink and white stripes beanie, and pink sweater with a black jeans. She wears a fashionable brown boots with hand on the pocket.

"Edith!" Agnes run toward her sister, who is immediately hug her. "Need help with the suitcase?" Edith ask after she let go. "Yes, please."

"So, tell the story how Gru let you go to Paris for college, and stay with us." Edith said when they sit on a taxi. "Actually... Its not easy. Promise you won't tell Margo?" Agnes ask.

"Why?"

"She'll freaked out. And she'll want to sent me home."

"Okay. Sent you home? Freak out?"

"So... He kinda didn't let me go, but I thought it was unfair that both of you could go, and I can't. So I ran away. He didn't know, though." Agnes grin. "That's crazy." Edith's eye widened. "Which awesome!" She said and Agnes smiled. Well, both of her sisters are here, what could possibly go wrong?

"Yep, we're here." Edith stop the taxi in front of a big apartment and pays 3 euros. "You and Margo lives here?" Agnes ask. "Yup. Cool right?"

"Awesome."

Edith lead Agnes to the eighth floor and stops at room 813. She puts Agnes' suitcase down, grab a key from her pockets, and swing the door open. Agnes pick up her suitcases as Edith let her in. "Edith! Who is that?" A mature, soft voice said. "Don't you recognize her? Wow, you really need to get your eyes checked." Edith tease. "Don't start with this."

The woman look at Agnes up and down. She had a warm brown eyes and a brown hair that is kinda messy. She wore a pair of fashionable glasses and a white tank top inside of her blazer. She wear a blue jeans and a black sneakers.

That woman suddenly grab Agnes' hand. "Oh my God! Agnes?" She screams. "I've missed you so much! How's dad?" She ask. "He's... Fine."

"Unfortunately, we only have one room. So you have to pick one, share a room with me, or Edith?" She ask. "Margo, do you even have to make her pick? Don't worry, Agnes. I'll sit on the couch. You can have my room." Edith offer kindly.

"Edith, you don't have to do that. "Then its settled! We'll share a room." Edith says, then laugh to her room.

The evening they spent together was perfect. They spent time together, laugh with each other, tell stories about what they've been through, and most of all, they ordered a pizza with stuffed crust, like the old time.

"Hey, lets call Gru! I bet he missed you already." Margo said. Edith and Agnes exchange a worried glance and Margo noticed. "What? What's wrong?" She ask. "He didn't die, right?"

Edith can't help but hold her laugh.

"Actually..." Agnes started to speak up, but Edith quickly covers her mouth. "Edith! What are you doing?" Agnes whisper. "Uh... Excuse us for a second." Edith said, then drag Agnes to a corner.

"What are you doing?" The blonde whispers. "I was about to tell Margo the truth!" Agnes said. "That you ran away from home? Are you crazy?!"

"What's wrong?"

"She'll sent you home, dummy! You're the one who said that yourself earlier. Geez."

"But she deserves to know the truth! Beside, I'm kinda feeling guilty."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't tell her!"

"But I have to!"

"Fine. Fine. Lets just hope she'll understand."

"Uh, Edith? Agnes?" Margo said. "What are you doing?" She ask. "Nothing. Okay. Margo, there's something I need to tell you." Agnes encourage herself. "I actually ran away from home."

**That's it for Chapter 3! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me.**

"You WHAT?!" Margo scream. "Told ya." Edith shrug her shoulder before take a slice of the pizza. "Agnes, how could you?!"

"Well... I'll tell you everything, but first, calm down." Agnes said. "I ran away because I want to live in Paris with you guys. I mean, I don't want to be alone anymore. Beside, I want to go to a college here, in Paris. But Gru didn't let me, so I ran away."

"You can't just ran away like that, you know. He's an ex-villain. He can track you down easily." Margo remind her. "Shoot."

_Meanwhile, in Gru's house..._

"Agnes, get up!" Gru says. "Agnes!" He searched. _Weird, _Gru thought to himself. _Agnes usually get up early. Maybe she's still angry at me._

"Agnes?" Gru take a glance at Agnes' room. The door was open. _She never left the door open. Unless..._

Gru enter Agnes' room and his fears became true. Agnes has ran away. "No no no no." He mumbled. "This can't be happening."

Gru quickly ran into his lab, and meet Dr. Nefario. "Dr! Do you still have that tracker?" He ask. "Unfortunately... No. The Minions use it and its broken." Dr. Nefario answer. "I need you to build one!"

"But, Gru, we don't have any screwdriver!" Dr. Nefario said. "Don't have any WHAT?"

"The Minions play with it too and its lost."

"Then get one!"

"The store hasn't open yet!"

"Are you an ex-villain or not? You can make one! Geez."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"That's better than stuck in the crisis of- 'no screwdriver'. Gosh."

_Back in Paris..._

"He'll track you down in a minute, Agnes!" Margo cried. "Well, then all we have to do is make our little Agnes to be very happy here, before Gru takes her, right?" Edith said. "What about my college?" Agnes ask.

"Well, next time, we'll crash the tracker and find a way to get here again."

"Edith!" Margo shout.

"Just joking."

"So, now, lets go to bed." Margo said. "No, _you _go to bed. We're going to stay up all night. Right Agnes?" Edith said mischievously. "Actually... Margo, can I stay in your room?" Agnes ask. "Sure... I'll be at Edith's then."

"Prepare for a perfect sisterly bonding time, sister."

**That's it for Chapter Four! What do you think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'm terribly sorry for my bad grammars. I'm from France. And I just wanna thank you everyone who read this story. It means a lot to me, because my dream is to be a writer. I'll try my best to fix my grammar. Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me.**

Agnes tuck herself in and turn her night light on. She notice the cold air and curled up. _Its so much colder than I thought it would be, _she thought to herself.

She was about to sleep when Edith and Margo came in. "What are you guys doing?" Agnes ask. "We came here to comfort our little sister." Margo answer. "I know how you feeling, Agnes. I feel the same way when I first moved in." She whisper.

"So what are we gonna do?" Agnes ask again. "I don't know."

"How about," Edith pick a guitar from a corner. "We sang a little lullaby?"

"Edith plays guitar?" Agnes ask. "Yep. Come on, Margo."

"Alright."

As Edith plays her guitar, Margo's sweet, clear voice filling the room. Its almost make Agnes feels like home.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my fingers and its so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your dad's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make he drop you off around the block_

_Remember, that he's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what its sounded like when your dad's gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little sister's favorite song_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city they just dropped me off_

_Its so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night lights on_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Never grow up, just never grow up_

Before Agnes knew, tears streaming down her face. Edith and Margo quickly hugs her. And with the little lullaby memorized on her mind, she knows what to do.

**The song called ****_Never Grow Up _****by Taylor Swift. Its a really sweet song. And that's for chapter 5! The last chapter (which is chapter 6) coming up soon! Thanks for reading. And sorry for the grammar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for the last chapter? Alright. Here we go. Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me.**

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Edith complain as Agnes pack her things. "Edith! She have to go." Margo says. "Well, I love it here, and I love you guys, but as you say, _never grow up_." Agnes said. "Alright then. Thanks for everything." Agnes hugs both of her sisters. "Take care." Margo said. "Be in touch."

"I will. Thanks, guys!" Agnes said as she walk into the elevator. "See, I told you the song was a bad idea." Edith said to Margo, who is just smile.

After Agnes' taxi stops in the airport, she almost ran to the counter to see if there's any tickets left, since she haven't book them.

"We're sorry, Miss. But they ran out." The counter girl says. "Great, now what am I gonna do?" She mumble to herself. She had no choice but going back to Edith and Margo's apartment.

"Agnes?" Margo says as she found Agnes stood in front of her door. "What are you doing here?" She ask. "Told ya she'll come back." Edith grin. "No ticket left?"

"How do you know?" Agnes ask. "Just guessing."

"That's terrible. How can we get her home?" Margo sits on the couch, thinking. "And the question is, how can we get her home?" Edith suddenly said. "What?"

"How? I mean, if we get her home, how?"

"Um, by airplane?"

"Is airplane the only thing that can take us across the country?"

"Well, actually, no. There's helicopter, ship, and the other things."

"So? Didn't get an airplane ticket is not a problem, right?"

"What are you saying?"

Edith smile a mischievous smile. "Being a villain's daughter has its advantage, you know."

After Edith get her tool box, she bring both of her sisters to a storage. "There's a broken helicopter." Agnes pointed. "Exactly."

Just when Edith was about to fix it, Margo quickly stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, repairing the broken helicopter?"

"Are you crazy? That could be illegal. Beside, this helicopter isn't belong to us. We're stealing. Can you even drive a helicopter? And if you do, can you even fix it?"

"Watch and learn, sister."

It took Edith 30 minutes to repair the helicopter. But it was worth it. Its kinda rusty, but at least its work. "Done."

"How are we gonna get this thing out?!" Margo freaked.

"We have this." Edith show a Shrink Ray. "You stole it?"

"Well, Gru didn't use it anyway, so I think it could be helpful. And it does!" Edith says, then shrink the helicopter. "Now, lets bring it outside."

10 minutes after they got it outside, its started to grew to its normal size. Edith, Agnes, and Margo hop on the helicopter and they fly across the country.

"If we get caught, you're to blame." Margo says to Edith. "Relax, they didn't know that they had this helicopter anyway."

"Wait, what is this?" Margo notice a pattern. "Its belongs to Gru? You stole it too?"

"Well at least its helpful now!"

_Gru's house..._

Gru was about to eat his dinner alone when he heard his bell ring. "Who is it?" He says, then he opens the door. His three little kittens has came home. "Agnes!" Gru hug her. "Where have you been?"

"I ran away. Sorry, dad."

"Edith! Margo!" Gru pull them into his hug too. "Hey, Gru." Edith says.

"Wait- Is that- Is that my Shrinking Ray _and _my helicopter?!" Gru scream. "Sorry..."

"Edith, stealing isn't good."

"Its so nice to be home!" Margo claimed. "And, I have an idea!" Gru says. "Since you guys were here, why don't we have a pizza? With stuffed crust!"

The three Little Kittens can't help but say, "Ooooh... Stuffed crust!"

_The End_

**So, the story's finished! Sorry about my grammar. And, let me know if you want an epilogue! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
